


Dream

by yacayaca



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yacayaca/pseuds/yacayaca
Summary: You dream.A figure dances in a sunlit room, alone but for the sound of the music and her feet against tile.You dream.





	Dream

You dream. 

A figure dances in a sunlit room, alone but for the sound of the music and her feet against tile.

You dream.

Toes scuff floor as she jumps, landing in perfect position and moving once more.

You dream.

Chassé, spin left, ball change, spin right, chassé again.

You dream.

The music is everywhere, coming from no clear source. In fact, nothing in the room is clear, nothing but the girl and the golden light on her face.

You dream.

She tilts her head up and closes her eyes as the music continues, swelling and breaking as it does.

Despite the energy of the dance, she does not appear to be breathing heavily.

You dream.

She does not appear to be breathing.

You dream.

Something about her face is familiar, but she does not stay still long enough for you to see her.

You dream.

The music speeds up. She speeds up with it.

You dream.

You are desperately trying to see her face. You know now, somehow, that it is important, essential. But she has been taken by the music, still frantically playing.

You dream.

The music plays. You cannot see her.

You dream.

The music speeds up and she drops into a spin, fast and faster and faster still. 

You dream.

The music speeds up. She speeds up.

You dream.

The music stops, and she stops with it, eyes still closed, facing you.

You dream.

She opens her eyes. You know.

You wake up.


End file.
